1. Field
The described technology relates to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In accordance with rapid development of electronic apparatuses and a rapid change of the information age, a smart phone may be capable of enjoying a multimedia function such as portable Internet, viewing a motion picture, listening to music, as well as schedule management. A screen of the smart phone may be gradually enlarged so that various kinds of information may be easily displayed. In accordance with demands of users that may desire use of a larger screen, a tablet apparatus may have a length of 8 inches or more.